¿Cuando dejamos de ser hermanos?
by Mr.Alison
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que Islandia y Noruega terminaron haciéndose un examen de sangre para comprobar que eran realmente hermanos? ¿Qué había sucedido antes? ¡Sépanlo aquí!


¡Hola de nuevo! Regreso a Fanfiction con su segunda historia que si, se trata otra vez de Noruega e Islandia, no puedo evitarlo, los amo e.e Pero esta es como una continuación de la primer historia, en fin, ya sabrán de que hablo ^^ Solo lean.

Hetalia Axis Powers le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekazu (Pronto me apropiare de los estudios y dominare Hetalia (?) Lean y dejen review, sean justos con el esfuerzo de otros D:

**¿Cuando dejamos de ser hermanos?**

Si bien todos sabemos que cierta mañana, en la casa que estaba a disposición de los Nórdicos, Islandia cayo de la nada, con un carta que iba dirigida a el, pidiéndole a uno de ellos, para ser exactos, Dinamarca, que leyera en vos alta lo que esta carta tenia escrito. Hecho esto, se comprobó que Islandia y Noruega eran hermanos…Pero ¿Cómo fue que llego la situación en que tuvieron que hacerse aquel examen de sangre? ¿Qué acaso ninguno de los dos recordaba cuando se conocieron?

Pues bien, Noruega en realidad si sabia que eran hermanos…Pero hace muchos años atrás, muchísimos, había pasado algo que en su momento, fue uno de los peores sustos que Noruega había tenido que enfrentar.

**Flash back**

Año de 879, cuatro o casi cinco años después de que Noruega se había hecho tutor de Islandia, quien ya era reconocido como país.

Sin embargo, una tarde de invierno que, como ya sabrán era una de esas que congelaba hasta el ultimo hueso del cuerpo, Noruega e Islandia estaban fuera de casa, abrigados y jugando a hacer hombres de nieve. Ambos, sin expresiones en sus rostros, pese de que Islandia heredo esos pocos gestos de su Onii-chan.

-Y por ultimo, le pones una nariz de zanahoria.- Explicaba Noruega buscando en los bolsillos de su saco una zanahoria, pero sin encontrarla.- Demonios, Is ¿Podrías ir a la cocina y sacar dos zanahorias de la canasta donde siempre están las verduras?

-Si.- Dicho eso, el pequeño albino dejo lo que estaba haciendo y camino hasta la casa, pero el viento era muy fuerte, la nieve era resbalosa aquella tarde y el pequeño Islandia debía pasar por una pequeña montaña que si resbalabas podías caer por un barranco enorme y lleno de nieve. Solo que Noruega había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, por el hecho de no querer dejar solo a su pequeña colonia prefirió decirle que vaya en busca de algo a casa, sin saber que seria la peor decisión de todas.

Islandia, ignorante de lo que estaba por pasarle siguió su camino a casa que no quedaba TAN lejos, pero tampoco es que estaba increíblemente cerca. Así que caminó, caminó en contra del helado viento que amenazaba con sacarlo volando y cuando finalmente se encontró con el montículo de nieve frente a el, siendo aun pequeño y de manos algo torpes y delicadas, comenzó a subirla como pudo…Lamentablemente, a mitad de camino, su pie izquierdo se enterró en la nieve impidiendo que pudiera sacarlo, se volteo un poco haciendo fuerza para sacarlo pero sin obtener resultados, opto por agarrar parte de su pierna y jalar, mala idea.

Cuando intento, y lo logro, la fuerza que hizo provoco que tropezase y rodara por la nieve sin poder sostenerse de nada, sin remedio, cayo por el barranco lleno de nieve la cual la misma cuando impacto contra el suelo, lo único que hizo fue apagar su desesperado grito de ayuda.

_¡AYUDAAAAAAAA!_

Fue lo último, o mejor dicho lo único que Noruega alcanzo a oír, pero fue un ratito después de que Islandia ya hubiese caído.

Preocupado, nervioso y asustado dejo lo que hacia y salio corriendo en dirección de donde venia el grito, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-¡Islandia! ¿Dónde estas Islandia? ¡ISLANDIA!.- Gritaba casi desesperado Noruega, girando sus ojos y su cabeza en todas direcciones, tratando de captar a su colonia en apuros. Pero nada, no había siquiera una respuesta a todos sus gritos, el silencio inundaba todo el sitio que lo rodeaba y le daba miedo, mucho miedo ya que era la primera colonia que cuidaba y no solo eso, era Islandia, **su** Islandia ¡Tenia que encontrarlo!

Pasaban los segundos, los minutos, hasta que finalmente llego a hacerse una hora y oscurecía, Noruega, seguía buscando a su pequeño, desesperado, estaba al borde del llanto. Si, como leyeron, Noruega estaba al borde del llanto, si no lo encontraba pronto terminaría volviéndose loco y acabaría llamando a los demás Nórdicos, para que lo ayuden a buscar…Estuvo a punto de hacer eso, cuando vio salir de un pequeño montículo de nieve la figura de Mr. Puffin con varias sardinas en el pico.

-¡Mr. Puffin! – Grito, con algo de esperanza acercándose al animal.- Di-Dime que sabes donde esta Is.- A esto, el pájaro solo negó con la cabeza.-…¿¡Y entonces que haces aquí comiendo sardinas!.- Lo jalo con violencia y siguió su búsqueda.- ¡Ayúdame a buscarlo!

Finalmente, después de eso, ya de noche pero no del todo. Noruega había recorrido todos los caminos que creía Is tomaría, pero se olvido de uno, aquel con el montículo de nieve y el…barranco. **¡Fuck!**

Corrió, a pesar de que estaba muy cansado corrió hasta haya y cuando llego, comenzó a sacar nieve del suelo con las manos, en un intento desesperado de encontrarlo, de repente, Mr. Puffin lo jala y señala con su pico el barranco, Noruega se asoma con cuidado y alcanza a ver rojo, un charco de rojo tiñendo la nieve, a esto, se quedo estático y lleno de miedo, pensando lo peor.

-Is… ¡Islandia!- Sin pensarlo, se tiro por ahí cayendo en medio del charco de nieve, notando en el camino que algo había caído también como una pelota, corrió su mirada al charco de obviamente sangre que tenia a sus pies y notando una manita por fuera de la nieve. Con cuidado, comenzó a quitar la nieve de encima descubriendo de a poco el cuerpo helado de Islandia, cuando lo logro sacar noto que estaba lastimado con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder aquella sangre, y su piel estaba casi morada y fría.-…Is.- Fue lo único que dijo sintiéndose terriblemente culpable mientras lo abrazaba y lo cubría para darle calor.- Tengo que sacarte de aquí… -Dijo, tomando también a Mr. Puffin y poniéndolo sobre Islandia, para que al menos el calor corporal del pájaro influenciara aunque sea un poco sobre la temperatura corporal del pequeño.

Al fin, finalmente después de regresar a tierra fuera de aquel barranco, Noruega miro de nuevo en donde Is había caído, sin dudas, de no haber sido por la nieve, el daño hubiera sido mucho peor, y mas trágico. Sin esperar más nada, fue de regreso a casa.

Cuando llego, abrió la puerta de la casa, sintiendo inmediatamente el cambio de temperatura de frío ha calido dentro de la misma. Apurado, dejo a Mr. Puffin en el piso y corrió a curar la herida de Islandia, nada que vendas, desinfectante, agua y algo de medicina que cura heridas hecha por un amigo de el que se especializaba en eso no lograra curar.

Cuando termino de vendar la cabeza de su colonia, lo cambio de ropa mojada y fría a ropa seca la cual calentó el mismo y lo vistió, lo tapo y poniéndolo al lado del fuego de la sala en sus brazos, empezó a acariciarle la frente, demasiado preocupado como para explicarlo, maldiciéndose por haberlo mandado por esas malditas zanahorias.

-…Perdóname, pequeño Is… - Fue lo que dijo en un susurro, algo mas aliviado de ver como su hermanito recuperaba el tono normal de la piel.

Menos de una hora después, Islandia abrió sus ojos lentamente, viendo el rostro preocupado de su Onii-chan.

-Is… ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto, feliz, aliviado y preocupado

-… ¿Quién… eres? – Eso fue lo único que pudo decir el otro, dejando al mayor con un semblante de sorpresa absoluta.

-… ¿Eh?

-… ¿Quién…quien eres? Díme-lo… – Tartamudeo, asustado tal como la primera vez que se habían conocido, siendo pequeño aun desconfiaba de los desconocidos.

-… ¿Q-Que no me…no me recuerdas?...

-No.

Noruega se quedo preocupado, primero razono el **porque** del hecho de que su Islandia dijera eso, hasta que recordó algo llamado "_Perdida de memoria selectiva_", seguramente el golpe en la cabeza habría hecho que se olvidara de el…pero, eso era pasajero ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

Pasaban, los días, las semanas, los meses, e Islandia seguía sin poder recordar los primeros cinco años de su vida junto a Noruega, y a pesar de que este estaba dispuesto a hacerle recordar diciéndole que eran hermanos y que ya se conocían de tiempo, el pequeño albino no lograba capturar ni un solo recuerdo de todo eso que el Noruego le decía.

Así que al menos, como ultimo intento y ya un poco a la idea de que no volvería a ser lo mismo, hizo una promesa con su pequeña colonia.

-Hagamos esto… Si el día de mañana, en un futuro descubrimos que somos hermanos realmente, tú me dirás _Onii-chan_ ¿Esta bien? – Dijo, alzando uno de sus dedos explicándole su trato.

-…Me parece bien, Noru.- Respondió, alzando una de sus manitas para agarrar la de Noruega y hacer un trato.

Por eso, a medida que iba pasando el tiempo Islandia siguió creciendo con la idea de que Noruega había sido en su vida, un país que se había apiadado de él y lo cuido, nada más que eso. Aunque aun no olvidaba aquella promesa y con el pasar del tiempo, Noruega siguió esperando a que ese día en que se descubriera si eran realmente hermanos salga a la luz, pese a que él ya sabía la verdad.

**Fin del flash back**

Luego, de leer aquel informe:

-¡Sabia que eran hermanos! – Rió Dinamarca

-Oh, finalmente obtuvieron los resultados~ –Fue lo que opino Finlandia, con una alegre sonrisa.

-…Hubiera sido mejor ser descendiente de alguna tribu de gente nativa desconocida de Islandia.- Dijo Islandia, imaginándose a algún hombre nativo de su país.

-Pero, ¿No es genial que ya estén seguros?.- Siguió Finlandia - ¡Yo siempre he querido tener una relación en la que haya algo así en común!

-No importa como lo vean, ustedes siempre parecieron hermanos – Dijo Dinamarca luego de haber bebido una cerveza

-Cállate.- Ordeno Noru sin expresión alguna

-¡No veo nada! – Protesto el islandés

-Ambos son raros y tienen muchos amigos extraños.- Dijo – Además, los cinco siempre fuimos como hermanos – Sonrío- Yo soy el hermano mayo…

Y no alcanzo a terminar la frase que Noruega se acerco y lo jalo de la corbata, ahorcándolo bajo los ojos de Finlandia.

-Aun así, siempre quisieron saberlo. –Opino Suecia, serio como siempre - ¿No se sienten mejor?

A esa pregunta, Islandia miro a Noruega y viceversa.

-Bueno…Eso es cierto. – Dijo Islandia

En cambio Noruega estaba perdido mirando a su hermano menor, haciendo memoria y recordando aquella vieja promesa de años atrás, diciendo _"Onii-chan"_, pero en cambio, el Islandés se frotaba las manos nervioso, ya que sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer el día que descubriera si eran hermanos realmente. Por eso, la palabra _Onii-chan_ no dejaba de hacer eco en su mente, una y otra y otra vez.

-Eh… ¿Les pasa algo? .- Pregunto Dinamarca, viendo que la situación se tornaba extraña e incomoda.

-Prometió que volvería a llamarme "Onii-chan" si resultábamos ser hermanos. –Puso su mano en el hombro de islandés.- ¿Verdad? – A esto, los otros tres países nórdicos dijeron al unísono: _¿Onii-chan?_

-¡Cielos! ¡No me digas que ibas a decir eso como si fueras un niño! – Exclamo con una sonrisa el danés

-Jaja, ¡Que bien! ¡Que nostálgico! – Rió Finlandia, imaginándose a Islandia de pequeño diciendo tiernamente _Onii-chan_~.

-¡Basta! ¡No diré eso! ¡No soy un niño!

-No hay nada de malo en decirlo, ¿cierto? – Dijo Suecia

-¿Por qué lo apoyas? Ya basta, Sue.

-¡Tiene razón! Es bueno tener a alguien que te llame así.- Decía Finlandia a medida que se acercaba al albino – Yo también quiero que me llames hermanito mayor, ¿puedes hacerlo una vez?

-¿Puedes decírmelo a mi también? – Pregunto Dinamarca, a esto, Islandia suspiro.

-No puedo creerlo. No es normal, es extraño. Todos somos adultos, ¿Cierto? No me digas que realmente disfrutas que te llame así.- Mirando a Noruega.

-Por supuesto que lo disfruto. Deja de quejarte y dilo. – Haciendo un andemán algo gracioso con las manos.

-¡Rayos!

-Onii-chan –Acercándose a su oído el noruego

-¡No quiero!

-Onii-chan…

-¡Detente!

-Onii-chan

-No lo diré.

-Onii-chan

-No entiendo.

-Onii-chan

-No lo diré.

-Onii-chan

-¡No entiendo!

-Onii-chan

-¡No lo diré!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Is pagara los tragos hasta que lo diga! – Festejo Dinamarca, tratando de suavizar la situación

-¡No entiendo! ¡No digas cosas extrañas! – Reclamo – Suficiente. Solo quería enseñarles los resultados, me voy a casa – Dijo, poniéndose su saco y caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Oye, espérame! – Dijo con voz gruesa, casi de mafioso Mr. Puffin volando al hombro izquierdo de su amo.

-¡Solo estábamos bromeando! ¡Is!

-¡Is! – Llamo Finlandia luego de Dinamarca, segundos después, Islandia se asomo una vez, luego volvió a salir de espaldas y nervioso y casi bajo dijo lo que todos estaban esperando.

-…Onii-chan – Lo dijo, para finalmente sacar una de sus manos con el pulgar hacia abajo, señal de que no le agrado la idea de decirlo, luego de eso, se fue, mas rojo que un tomate por la vergüenza. Cuando se escucho la puerta, Noruega sonrío un poco, al fin había logrado escuchar aquello que tanto había estado esperando por tantos años.

**FIN**

Ya, corta y sin sentido… Pero me pertenece.

Ojala les haya gustado, porque lo hice una noche que me pregunte a mi misma **"¿Y porque es que Noruega no se acuerda cuando colonizo a Islandia? ._."** Y de esa pregunta mental salio esto. e.e

Como sea, me voy~ Nos vemos/leemos.


End file.
